Tale of Two Brothers: Chapter 4
by amuikutolover123
Summary: Continues the last three chapters sorry its so late o.e...


Tale of Two Brothers: Chapter 4

As they walked through town Lovi was thinking about one thing. "I want to kiss those soft, warm lips.." He knew when as well for they were going to have a romantic picnic that evening in the park. Lovi's grip tightened on Feli's slightly sweaty, slightly shaking palm. Feli blushed slightly and tightened his grip aswell. For a long time they walked in silence down the sidewalk thinking about each other and how fast everything has been happening. Their world has turned around and now they both knew there was no turning back.

Feli looked slightly at Lovi then back down at his feet. "Vee... Fratello why don't we look in some of the gift shops? They have plenty of good things inside them." He looked over at Lovi once more noticing he was lost in thought he pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Fratello... Are you alright?" He whispered softly into his brothers ear.

Lovi turned bright red from Feli's kiss. "Y-Yeah! I'm alright. I was just thinking about some things that's all..." He looked down at his feet then thought to himself. 'Why am I such a little girl around Feli? I haven't known him very long... I must stop blushing so much.' He coughed slightly clearing his throat. "I'm sorry if I worried you Feli. Forgive me?" He looked at Feli's closed eyes wishing badly that they were open he thought they were so beautiful.

Feli smiled big then wrapped an arm around Lovi. "Vee!~ Of course I can forgive my fratello! Now come on let's go in this shop!" Feli let go of Lovi and ran into the store grabbing the attention of everyone inside. Lovi placed a hand over his face and walked inside. He caught up to Feli and asked. "Why did you run inside like that? You drew attention from over in China." This comment made Feli giggle then he spun happily to the gentle beat of the music playing on the store speakers. "You only live once fratello! I try to make the best of it vee!~ Oh don't you just love this music it's so peaceful, no?" He said looking at Lovi with a smile. Then he went to looking at the items on the shelf. "Ah vee~ So much to choose from... I can't decide..." Lovi walked over to him and a blank expression spread across his face. "There is not really anything I like over here.." Feli frowned then took Lovi's hand. "Why don't we go eat then? Come back later and maybe they will have something better? Veeeee~" He gripped Lovi's hand tighter and ran outside.

Lovi sighed slightly... "You liked what was in there we could have stayed." 'However, food does sound good right now...' He said thinking to himself. Soon Feli's hand had slipped from Lovi's and he was skipping along side him. "Oh its fine!~ Vee~ I want some more Pasta! What do you want Lovi~?" Lovi did not even have to think. "Pizza.. I like it a little more than pasta but don't get me wrong I like pasta." 'Why are we even going to eat now if we are having a picnic later? Again how is he so skinny... Even I have a little chub. Only a little though you can't notice it. Feli has no chub its ridiculous I would know I saw him naked last night...' Lovi got lost in thought again and almost bumped into someone barely missing them he came back into reality and caught up to Feli who had skipped ahead of him.

"Vee, I know the perfect restaurant for pasta and pizza!~ It is just down the street." He stopped skipping and grabbed Lovi's hand again and bolted towards the restaurant. Feli was practically dragging Lovi on the ground. "S-Slow down Feliciano!" He shouted to his Fratello but Feli did not seem to hear him. He was to motivated by the thought of food. As they approached the restaurant Lovi looked around he had not yet been this far into town and had no idea where they were or how to get home or even back to the park. Which he thought was sad but he has only gone as far as the park. They walked inside and were shortly seated and soon they were eating. They sat across from each other so they could face each others face.

At first they did not really say much, however Lovi did end up wiping Feli's face repeatedly for he was very messy. "How do you manage to get pasta on your forehead...?" He asked confusingly as he wiped Feli's face for the 50th time already. "Oh, vee?~ It just happens I don't know how. Our grandpa used to comment on that to." He giggled slightly then his smile faded to a sad look. Lovi could tell something was wrong right away. "Feli..? Whats wrong..?" He asked a bit worried. "Oh~ Nothing. Just thinking about things that are not important anymore." Feli smiled a fake smile and took another bite of his pasta. Lovi's eyes darkened. "Don't lie to me Feliciano..." This made Feli flinch but not another word was spoken throughout lunch.

Once they were outside Feli noticed the look in Lovi's eyes. He could tell he was angry however, Feli did not think he had good reason. Feli took Lovi's hand. "I'm sorry.. fratello." That was the only thing Feli could think of to say. He noticed Lovi grip his hand back then a sigh left his lips. "I forgive you Feli I guess I was a little rude to get angry I just hate when people lie to me." For a minute they didn't speak, the silence washing over them like pouring rain. "F-Fratello..." Feli jumped on him hugging him tightly.. "I'm so sorry!" He nuzzled his head into the crook of Loci's neck and cried.

For a while Lovino just held him there not knowing what to do. He finally pulled away and wiped his tears away and smiled at him, a rare smile. "Fratello, Don't cry when your around me there is no reason." He looked deep into his brother's eyes and Feli did the same. "B-But Fratello... I hurt y-" Lovi cut him off gently kissing his eye-lids, then his cheeks, and then he pecked Feli's lips gently. "Let's go home and get ready for tonight, si?" Feli smiled and took his hand. "Si!" They walked home, happily hand in hand however, little did they know, just behind corner someone watched them.


End file.
